Conduct the following investigations toward the prime goal of developing Xyleborus into a highly useful animal research resource for biomedical studies. Conclude the definition of a holidic (chemically known) diet for continuous culture of axenic Xyleborus. Determine the chemical bases regulating reproduction of axenic Xyleborus. Further study the modes of action of several chemicals which reproductively sterilize axenic Xyleborus. Characterize the haploid and diploid phenotypes of the homozygous WIS-1 line of Xyleborus ferrugineus so phenotypic expressions of inducted mutations can be better detected. Compare the morphology, anatomy and physiology of the haploid versus the diptoid vision systems in WIS-1. Study the comparative DNA, RNA and protein synthesis in haploid versus diploid eggs, larvae, pupae and adult phenotypes of WIS-1. Expand in vitro tissue culture of haploid and diploid cells of WIS-1. Use tissue culture cells to study the basic cytogenetics of haploid versus diploid cells of WIS-1. Study the ultrastructural and macromolecular levels of hormone actions using radiolabelled juvenile and moulting hormones.